moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mars Attacks!
thumb|259pxMars Attacks!, titulada Mars Attacks! en España y ¡Marcianos al ataque! en Hispanoamérica, es una película de 1996 dirigida por Tim Burton. La historia está basada en la serie de cromos Mars Attacks de la marca "Topps", lanzada por primera vez en 1962. La película cuenta con un gran número de actores famosos como Jack Nicholson, Pierce Brosnan, Natalie Portman, Danny DeVito, Rod Steiger, Michael J. Fox, Jack Black, Sarah Jessica Parker, Glenn Close y la actuación especial de Tom Jones. Trama Los marcianos han llegado al planeta tierra y el presidente de los Estados Unidos busca una relación pacífica entre ellos y los seres humanos. Pero los marcianos ignoran los intentos del presidente y atacan al planeta mediante pistolas de rayos láser. Durante los ataques se puede ver a los marcianos "jugando" con algunos monumentos famosos del planeta como los moais de la Isla de Pascua, el Monte Rushmore o la Torre Eiffel. La gente entra en pánico y uno de los protagonistas cuando va al rescate de su abuela descubre el método para exterminar a los extraterrestres, tocando una canción llamada "Indian Love Call" de Slim Whitman. La canción provoca que el cerebro de los marcianos explote, de esta manera acaban con la amenaza. La película termina con el planeta Tierra en ruinas,pocos sobrevivientes y varias pérdidas como la del presidente de los Estados Unidos. thumb|right|249 px thumb|right|249 px Reparto * Jack Nicholson ... Presidente James Dale y Art Land * Glenn Close ... Primera dama Marsha Dale * Annette Bening ... Barbara Land * Pierce Brosnan ... Profesor Donald Kessler * Danny DeVito ... Jugador * Martin Short ... Jerry Ross * Sarah Jessica Parker ... Nathalie Lake * Michael J. Fox ... Jason Stone * Rod Steiger ... General Decker * Jim Brown ... Byron Williams * Lukas Haas ... Richie Norris * Natalie Portman ... Taffy Dale * Pam Grier ... Louise Williams * Lisa Marie ... Marciana * Brian Haley ... Mitch * Sylvia Sidney ... Florence Norris * Jack Black ... Billy Glenn Norris * Ray J ... Cedric Williams * Paul Winfield ... General Casey * Brandon Hammond ... Neville Williams * Tom Jones ... Él mismo Producción Guion Jonathan Gems, quien había escrito con anterioridad varios guiones para el director/productor Tim Burton, tuvo la idea de hacer una adaptación cinematográfica de las cartas intercambiables Mars Attacks en 1993. Gems le presentó los proyectos de Mars Attacks y Dinosaurs Attack! a Burton, y concluyeron que Dinosaurs Attack! sería demasiado similar a la cinta Jurassic Park (1993); por lo que optaron por Mars Attacks!. Citado en El director, que en ese entonces trabajaba en Ed Wood (1994), vio en Mars Attacks! una oportunidad para rendir homenaje a las películas de Edward D. Wood Jr., especialmente Plan 9 del espacio exterior (1959), y otras cintas de ciencia ficción de los años 1950, como Invasores de Marte (1953), It Came from Outer Space (1953), La Guerra de los Mundos (1953), Target Earth (1954), Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956) y Earth vs. the Flying Saucers (1956). Burton acordó la realización del proyecto con Warner Bros. y el estudio compró los derechos cinematográficos de las cartas en su nombre. Citado en The Tim Burton Collective. Consultado el 30 de abril de 2010. El estreno de la película fue planeado para el verano de 1996. Gems finalizó su guion en 1994, cuyo presupuesto fue estimado por Warner Bros. en unos 260 millones de dólares. Pero el estudio tenía planeado hacer la cinta por un máximo de 60 millones. Después de escribir numerosos borradores con el fin de reducir el presupuesto, Gems fue reemplazado por los guionistas de Ed Wood, Scott Alexander y Larry Karaszewski. Martin Amis también fue contratado para reescribir el guion, pero luego explicó que si bien "me gustó película, no contenía ninguna de las palabras que escribí". Gems finalmente regresó al proyecto, y escribió un total de doce borradores del guion. Aunque se acredita tanto por la historia como por el guion de Mars Attacks!, Gems dedicó la adaptación de la película a Burton, quien "co-escribió el guion y no pidió un crédito".Warner Bros. no estaba seguro acerca del diálogo de los marcianos y le solicitó a Burton que agregara subtítulos, pero él se negó. Trabajando con Burton, Gems redujo los 60 personajes principales de la película a 23, y la destrucción mundial planificada para la cinta fue aislada a tres ciudades principales. Las escenas que mostraban a los marcianos atacando China, Filipinas, Japón, Europa, África, India y Rusia fueron eliminadas del guion. Ante estos hechos Gems comentó: "Deben tener en cuenta que esto fue antes que Independence Day (1996) fuese escrita ... Nosotros teníamos escenas como un Manhattan siendo destruido edificio a edificio, al igual que la Casa Blanca y el edificio Empire State. Warner Bros. pensó que esto sería demasiado caro, así que cortamos esas partes para reducir costes". Casting La idea de contratar a un gran número de actores conocidos para la película se asemeja a lo hecho por Irwin Allen en cintas como La aventura del Poseidón (1972) y The Towering Inferno (1974). Warren Beatty fue escogido en un principio para interpretar al presidente, pero desechó el rol. Beatty fue reemplazado por Paul Newman, quien posteriormente consideró hacer otro papel, pero dejó el proyecto debido a problemas relacionados con la violencia de la película. Tras esto, la producción se contactó con Jack Nicholson, quien en tono de broma dijo que quería interpretar todos los papeles. Burton aceptó contratar a Nicholson para que interpretara a Art Land y al presidente de Estados Unidos, debido principalmente a su trabajo en Batman (1989). La actriz Susan Sarandon fue contactada para interpretar a Barbara Land, pero el papel fue finalmente asignado a Annette Bening, quien se basó en la actuación de Ann-Margret en la película Viva Las Vegas (1964). Hugh Grant fue la primera opción para interpretar al profesor Donald Kessler, rol que obtuvo posteriormente Pierce Brosnan. Las actrices Meryl Streep, Diane Keaton y Stockard Channing fueron consideradas para hacer el papel de la primera dama Marsha Dale, pero finalmente Glenn Close recibió el rol. Además de Jack Nicholson, que había actuado en Batman (1989), otros actores que volvieron a trabajar con Burton en Mars Attacks! fueron Sylvia Sidney de Beetlejuice (1988), Sarah Jessica Parker de Ed Wood (1994), O-Lan Jones de Edward Scissorhands (1990), y Danny DeVito de Batman Returns (1992). Rodaje La filmación de la película iba a comenzar originalmente a mediados de agosto de 1995, pero se retrasó hasta el 26 de febrero de 1996. Tim Burton contrató a Peter Suschitzky como director de fotografía ya que admiraba su trabajo en las películas de David Cronenberg. Thomas Wynn, quien estaba a cargo del diseño de producción, creó el cuarto de mando de la película como un homenaje al que aparece en Dr. Strangelove (1962). Durante la producción, Burton insistió en que la dirección artística, fotografía y diseño de vestuario de Mars Attacks! incorporaran el diseño de las cartas intercambiables de los años 1960. Al momento de diseñar a la marciana (interpretada por Lisa Marie) que seduce a Jerry Ross (Martin Short), la diseñadora de vestuario Colleen Atwood se basó en diversos elementos: las cartas intercambiables, la actriz Marilyn Monroe, el trabajo de Alberto Vargas, y la actriz Jane Fonda en la cinta Barbarella (1962). El rodaje de la película finalizó el 1 de junio de 1996. La banda sonora fue compuesta por Danny Elfman, quien volvió a trabajar con Burton tras la película The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993). Steve Bartek, guitarrista del grupo Oingo Boingo, colaboró con Elfman en la creación de la música. Efectos especiales Tim Burton había planeado originalmente crear a los marcianos de la película utilizando stop motion, influenciado por el trabajo de Ray Harryhausen en cintas como Jasón y los argonautas (1963). El director contrató a Ian Mackinnon y Peter Saunders para el trabajo. Los animadores se contactaron con Henry Selick, quien había colaborado en The Nightmare Before Christmas, para que los ayudara en el proyecto, pero Selick se encontraba ocupado en la película James and the Giant Peach. Mientras el equipo trabajaba en el diseño de los extraterrestres, Burton fue contactado por el productor Larry Franco, quien le sugirió utilizar animación por computadora para crear a las criaturas. El director se mostró dubitativo al principio, pero tras ver el trabajo de la compañía Industrial Light & Magic -responsable de cintas como Parque Jurásico y Jumanji- decidió utilizar ese tipo de animación en la película. Si bien la película no utilizó el stop motion de Mackinnon y Saunders, el diseño que ambos crearon para los marcianos fue utilizado por el equipo de Industrial Light & Magic para sus versiones en computadora. Además, Mackinnon y Saunders estuvieron a cargo de crear unas figuras de tamaño real de las criaturas para ser filmadas como sus cadáveres. Una de las ideas de Burton fue que los marcianos no pestañearan, con el fin de otorgarles una apariencia más tétrica. La animación de los platillos voladores y las escenas de destrucción estuvieron a cargo de la compañía Warner Digital Studios. Además de animación por computadora, se recurrió a maquetas para crear estas secuencias. Estreno La película fue considerada como un fracaso de taquilla en Estados Unidos, al recaudar 37 millones de dólares, muy por debajo de los 70 millones que tuvo de presupuesto. En Europa, en cambio, obtuvo una mejor respuesta tanto de la crítica como comercialmente. Mars Attacks! recaudó más de 100 millones de dólares a lo largo del mundo. Varias personas notaron similitudes con la cinta Independence Day, que también fue estrenada en 1996. Ante estos comentarios el director Tim Burton agregó: "Fue sólo una coincidencia. Nadie me lo comentó. Me sorprendió lo similares que eran .. pero supongo que es un género bastante básico. Independence Day tenía un tono distinto - era distinta en todo. Parecía casi como si hubiésemos hecho la versión de [[MAD (revista)|revista MAD]] de Independence Day". En enero de 1997, mientras Mars Attacks! continuaba su proyección en las salas de cine, USA Network adquirió los derechos de emisión por televisión de la película. Crítica Mars Attacks! recibió una respuesta disímil por parte de la crítica cinematográfica. La cinta obtuvo un 46% de comentarios "frescos" en el sitio web Rotten Tomatoes, basado en un total de 56 comentarios. Por su parte, el sitio Metacritic calculó una puntuación de 52/100 basado en 19 comentarios. El crítico estadounidense Roger Ebert la comparó a las cintas de ciencia ficción de los años 1950, sosteniendo que "el mismo Ed Wood nos podría haber dicho qué está mal en esta película: los realizadores se sintieron superiores al material. Para ser graciosos, aún los productos de segunda tienen que creer en si mismos. Vean Infra-Man (1975) o Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) y encontrarán películas que carecen de estrellas, grandes presupuestos y efectos especiales extravagantes, pero que son graciosas, y graciosas en una forma que la megaproducción de Burton jamás comprende". Kenneth Turan del periódico Los Angeles Times escribió: "Mars Attacks! es todo el cinismo e incredulidad de la década de 1990, burlándose de las convenciones que Independence Day toma en serio. Todo esto suena bastante ingenioso pero la verdad es que Mars Attacks! no es tan divertida como debería ser. Pocos de sus numerosos actores hacen una impresión duradera, y el corazón y alma de Burton no están en el humor". Desson Thomson de The Washington Post sostuvo que "Mars Attacks! evoca a muchos clásicos de la ciencia ficción, desde The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) hasta Dr. Strangelove (1962), pero no hace mucho más que ese ejercicio superficial. Con la excepción de los sorpresivos chistes visuales de Burton (nunca podré reponerme de la visión de la cabeza de Sarah Jessica Parker injertada sobre el cuerpo de un chihuahueño), la comedia es material pedestre a medio desarrollar. Y la culminante batalla entre terrícolas y marcianos es aburrida y demasiado larga". Por su parte, Richard Schickel de la revista Time escribió un comentario positivo acerca de la película: "Tienes que admirar las agallas de todos: la amplitud de las referencias cinematográficas de Burton (y del escritor Jonathan Gems), que se extienden desde Kurosawa hasta Kubrick; y sobre todo su negativa de ofrecernos un único personaje agradable. Tal vez no crearon suficientes terrícolas sumamente divertidos, pero una película de gran presupuesto de naturaleza mezquina es siempre una rareza apreciable". Jonathan Rosenbaum del periódico Chicago Reader destacó su humor negro y surrealista, elementos que según el autor fueron influenciados por cintas como Dr. Strangelove y Gremlins (1984). Sostuvo además que estaba lejos de ser claro si la película era una sátira, aunque los críticos la describían como una. Curiosidades * Los sonidos de los rayos láser fueron tomados de la película La guerra de los mundos (1953). * Para que Jack Nicholson asimilara el papel de presidente, momentos antes del rodaje se paseaba por el estudio disfrazado y saludando a los presentes, mientras se oía por megafonía el Himno de Estados Unidos. * La corbata de Jack Nicholson desaparece durante su discurso. Ésta es una parodia de un error de la película "Algunos hombres buenos" (1992), cuando ocurre lo mismo en la escena final del juicio. * La escena del derrumbe del casino-torre es una secuencia real de la demolición de un edificio ocurrida años antes del rodaje de la película. * Mars Attacks era una colección de cromos de chicle producida por "Bubbles, Inc." (un nombre alternativo de la empresa Topps) en 1962. Los creadores de los cromos fueron Len Brown y Woody Gelman. Bob Powell y Wally Wood hicieron los dibujos a lapiz, y el dibujante de comics "pulp" Norm Saunders les puso color. El texto fue escrito por Len Brown, quien es todavía Director Creativo de Topps. Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de 1996 Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas Apocalípticas y Post-apocalípticas Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Tim Burton Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros